Uten Navn
The Uten Navn is a grimoire written by Archibald Warwick. Terms Described Within The Uten Navn ''Aura'' Aura is the total of the morphons that have come to surround a morphic unit as a result of the morphic decay of the morphic unit. The longer a morphic unit has existed, the larger its aura will be. Only an especially old entity will have an aura that is large enough to be seen with the naked eye. It should be noted that aura is capable of being classified as either being true or false. A true aura is only constituted of true morphons while a false aura is only constituted of false morphons. It should also be noted that only a morphic unit that is falsely charged will have a true aura, whilst only a morphic unit that is truely charged will have a false aura. ''Morphic Decay'' Is the process by which a morphic unit loses energy as a result of the emission of the morphons that constitue its morphic field. Due to the fact that it's a detrimental result of soul clash itself, all morphic units undergo morphic decay. ''Morphic Field'' As its name implies, a morphic field is a field that is produced by a morphic unit. In layman's terms, it is simply the behavior that is exhibited by a morphic unit. According to the Uten Navn, morphic fields exhibit wave-particle duality in a manner that is reminiscent of - if not identical to - electromagnetic radiation. The Uten Navn also states that interactions between morphic fields are the very causes which bring about the effects we have come to collectively refer to as reality. A good, physical description of a morphic field would be: An oscillating chain that is composed of a number of true morphons that are each bound to, at the very most, a pair of false morphons by a force of attraction between true morphons and false morphons. It should also be noted that morphic fields are differentiated from each other by their wavelength, and that even a length as little as a yoctometre is capable of spelling the difference between a dog and a slice of cake. ''Morphic Unit'' Often abbreviated as simply mu, the morphic unit is a unit of existences in a manner similar to how the inch is a unit of length. The scope of an existence does not determine its status as a morphic unit. As a result, one cell of a multicellular organism and the multicellular organism as a whole would each be worth naught but a single morphic unit. It should be noted that the identity of a morphic unit can be determined by measuring - for the wavelength of - the morphic field of the morphic unit. ''Morphic Subunit'' A morphic subunit is a morphic unit that can be categorized under another morphic unit. An example of this would be how puppy could be categorized under dog. ''Morphon'' The morphon is an elementary particle and the quantum of the morphic field. Essentially, it is to morphic fields what a photon is to electromagnetic radiation. It should also be noted that the morphon is divided into two types. Said types are the true morphon and the false morphon. ''Reality'' R''eality', as it is experienced by the living, is naught but an '''effect that is caused by an interaction between morphic fields. ''Soul'' A soul is the force of attraction/repulsion that maintains the integrity of a morphic field. In layman's terms - while the morphic field would be described as the behavior of a morphic unit; the soul would be described as the entity that induces the behavior of a morphic unit. ''Soul Clash'' Is a conflict between the soul of a morphic unit and the souls of the morphic subunits that constitute it. The soul of the morphic unit struggles to induce the morphic subunits into behaving as the morphic unit does, while the souls of the morphic subunits struggles to maintain the uniqueness of each of their morphic subunit. The occurrence of soul clash directly results in a phenomenon which has come to be referred to as morphic decay. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.